Lake Song
by Kerr2408
Summary: The Doctor, The Master and River Song, they were supposed to be the last Timelords, until the The Doctor discovers that he has a daughter. Not wanting to ruin her life he runs away, straight into an army of Daleks and a certain Timelady bitter about her father leaving.
1. Chapter 1

The Doctor was in shock. He had seen and heard a lot in his years of travelling this universe, and sometimes other universes, but he hadn't felt shock like this in a long time. The colour had long since drained from his face and he had to take several deep breaths to calm down enough so he could process the information that Jack had just told him.

The time traveller had just got in the door of the tardis when the phone rang.

"Hello? Who is this? How did you get my number?" Few people ever called the Doctor, or maybe he was just never there to pick up the phone.

"Doctor, it's me, Jack." The Doctor rolled his eyes, when Jack Harkness is involved, there will be trouble. "I just thought you would want to know that Lake tried to blow up parliament. Again."

"Lake?" Odd name, the Doctor thought, as far as he was aware he didn't know anyone called Lake, who apparently liked to attempt blowing up parliament.

"Lake, your daughter, five foot two of pure rage, enjoys shooting stuff, ringing any bells." Jack sounded kind of exasperated, but the Doctor wasn't focusing on that, he was focusing on two specific words that came out of the mans mouth. His daughter. A daughter that apparently was his. No. NO. He couldn't have a daughter. Well, he physically could, but that wasn't the point. Jack was still talking but the Timelord wasn't listening. He must have gotten something wrong, he must have. The Doctor wasn't fit to be a dad. No, Jack must have gotten something wrong.

The Doctor nervously took a breath and interrupted the immortal man at the other end of the phone. "What do you mean daughter? I think you've gotten something wrong. I can't be a dad."

There was a swear at the other end of the line and a nervous, "Um, spoilers." Then, Jack hung up leaving the Doctor with all he needed to know.

Was it true? After all this time, he was going to have a child again? He thought back to Jenny, they hadn't known each other long but meeting her had caused so many emotions. Fear, panic, nostalgia, a very brief moment of happiness where he thought that they would be able to travel together and then a crushing sadness when she died in his arms, because of him. It would probably be better for Lake, whoever she is, if he left her alone and didn't interfere with, or mess up, her life.

The Doctor paused for a moment to consider the other things Jack told him. Lake attempted to blow up parliament, and it seems that it wasn't for the first time! What kind of a person was she? A very violent one apparently. He wondered how old she was, what she looked like, what her non-violent hobbies were (if she had any). No, stop wondering, the Doctor told himself, you're never going to meet her, so just let it go.

On the other hand, from what Jack had said it seems like he will know her in the future.

Who is her mother?

What planet was she raised on?

Does she know who her father is?

How was she raised?

The thoughts kept spinning through his head, his brain was going at a hundred miles per hour. One small visit wouldn't hurt. STOP! He needed a distraction, an adventure. He didn't care what he was doing. Trusting the tardis to take him somewhere, he pulled the lever and a familiar hum filled his ears.

The Doctor all but ran out the door when the time machine landed. He kept on walking, taking twists and turns without really looking. Usually, he would be smart enough to look for any danger but he was too distracted, in his own world, and he stayed like this until he heard the word he hated most.

"Exterminate! EXTERMINATE!"

His head turned in horror to the Dalek and he ran, only just avoiding getting shot. Of all the places he could go, it had to be near Daleks. There was an explosion behind him. He looked back to see the Dalek that was just behind him bursting into flames. It was shot by a young woman with ginger curls. The girl grabbed his hand and urged him to run. It was odd being the person pulled along instead of pulling others along.

"Who are you?" He shouted.

The girl huffed in annoyance, "My name is Lake Song. Who in the hell are you?"


	2. Chapter 2

When they finally got a chance to take a break and breath, the two of them got a good look at the other's face. Lake studied the man in confusion. It couldn't be, could it.

"Mr Smith? Is that you?"

The Doctor still had no idea what was going on. He could feel his brain sluggishly trying to make sense of everything. There was a good chance this was the daughter he never knew, and by her surname, he could guess that she was River's child as well. Oh, and she also seemed to know him by the name Mr Smith.

"What?"

"Angry, Scottish, looks a bit like an owl, it is you! What are you doing here?"

Was this really how people saw him?

"I, uh..." he trailed off. Usually, he wouldn't stop speaking and now he could not even think of one word to say.

Lake just laughed, "Finally got bored of teaching physics?" Physics, teaching physics, that was something he could process.

"Exterminate!" Lake pulled something out of her jacket and through it at the Dalek. The Doctor realised that it was a grenade as it blew up, causing his brain to finally come back to life.

"Wait, hang on! What are you doing here? And what are you doing with a grenade and a gun?" he thought back to his conversation with Jack. Before hanging up on him, the time agent had talked about Lake trying to blow up parliament.

"Run!" Lake ordered him before sprinting down a corridor. The Doctor quickly followed and realised that he might be getting ahead of himself, this might not be his daughter just someone called Lake. She was probably just one of his students that he taught during his time as a physics teacher, but how she ended up here fighting Daleks was a mystery to him.

"Where are we?" He asked as they took another turn.

"Some Dalek training thingy, I think. I didn't exactly do much research before I came here. As for your earlier questions, I'm here because I was bored and-"

"Bored?" He asked, not quite believing his ears. Daleks were fearsome warriors that kill entire species without any guilt, people don't go after them out of boredom. Well, at least not sane people.

"Calm down will you. The ones here are a lot weaker than the rest. I just use them for shooting practise."

The Doctor spotted a certain blue box out of the corner of his eye. "This way." He told her, grabbing her arm and pulling her in the right direction. The Doctor smiled to himself, this girl was insane, even he wouldn't be this mad. They couldn't be related.

Lake suddenly froze. "No. Not him. Please, not him." the Doctor stared at her puzzled. She was gawking at the TARDIS, she couldn't possibly be afraid of it, or him, could she? Lake turned to the old Timelord with wide, angry eyes. "Does this belong to you?"

"No," he lied, "I just thought this area would be a good place to go. Why do you seem so worried about a telephone box?"

Young eyes stared at him for a moment before deciding to speak. "The owner of the box has saved many civilisations but he destroyed his own. Also, I have a personal thing against him as well. He's my dad."

It shouldn't of shocked him, he was almost certain it was her, but he still couldn't stop the sensation of surprise that had washed over him.

"Are you his companion then?"

Grey eyebrows shot up. "What?"

"Thats the only reason I can think of for you being here. So where is he then?"

"I-uh-I don't know."

"What regeneration is he?" So, apparently, she does know something about him.

"Twelth."

"The one that looks like a giraffe?"

"No, that was eleven."

She seemed to consider something before saying, "Wanna know a secret? He had a secret regeneration that he doesn't tell anyone about, well, most people. The war Doctor."

"How do you know about that?"

She frowned, looking down at her wrist, "Sorry, I've got to go." Before he could ask her what was going on, she was gone.

"Dad?" The Doctor spun around to come face to face with Lake, but this one seemed older. The most obvious changes being her longer hair and a cut running down the side of her face, the less obvious change being the older look in her eyes. "Wait is this the Dalek training thing? Oh sorry, good luck with younger me, you're gonna need it." with a tap on her vortex manipulater, she was gone.

The Doctor ran into his TARDIS. After seeing two versions of a daughter he never knew existed, he had had enough of an adveture for one day. He need to talk to Clara.

 **In this, Clara will still be alive.**


	3. Chapter 3

"So let me get this straight," Clara said, mulling over what her friend had just told her. The Timelord and The Impossible Girl were sitting in Clara's apartment drinking tea. Well, Clara was drinking tea, The Doctor was just nervously tapping his fingers against the blue mug that Clara had bought especially for when he visited her home. "You have a daughter?"

"Yes."

"Called Lake Song?"

"Yes."

"She blows up parliament and thinks that you're a physics teacher?"

"Yes."

"Are you going to tell her who you are? Try to get to know her maybe?"

"Yes-wait, no-maybe... I don't know." Clara frowned, she had seen the alien face Daleks, Cybermen and Zygons but she had never seem him so unsure of what could happen. The Doctor slumped down on the couch next to Clara.

"Talk to her."

"But-"

"No excuses!"

"But-"

"No!"

"Wh-"

"Doctor! Just talk to her."

He pouted, considering trying to argue again but deciding against it. "Fine." Clara nodded her approval and grabbed the mugs off the table. The Doctor mulled over what he would say and suddenly realised a flaw in his plan. "I don't even know where or when she is."

Clara considered this for a moment and said, "The TARDIS found her last time, right?" The Doctor nodded. "Maybe it can find her again.

"The TARDIS is not an 'It', but you're right." The Doctor moved reluctantly to the blue box situated in the middle of the room, calling over his shoulder, "Let's go then."

"No." The Doctor turned to look at her with a confused look on his face. "You need to talk to her by yourself. Sorry Doctor, but it's for your own good."

...

Lake shoved a strand of hair behind her ear as she stared down at the blue book on her lap. It contained the same words it had since she got it when she was twelve. She remembered clearly the day that Captain Jack Harkness turned up on her foster mothers door step with a pitying expression playing across his features. He told her about her mother, a woman named River Song, and how she died. Lake had lived with her grandparents Rory and Amy until her fifth birthday, the day that everything went wrong, and during that time they had told her all about River Song and the raggedy man, but her favourite stories were the ones about the last centurion. Lake found the stories about the girl who waited sad, she knew that this wasn't their purpose but she couldn't help feeling pity towards the young girl from the stories and resentment towards the raggedy man that kept her waiting. That resentment towards the raggedy man grew as she got older; her nan Amy had promised her that the raggedy man would take care of her whenever she was in danger but as time continued it became obvious that the raggedy man, her father, was not going to save her anytime soon.

Most of the words at the beginning of the diary were in English, or at least another language she knew well enough, but after the first few encounters her mother had with the Doctor the words changed to Gallifreyan- a language that she could not translate. There were still a few entries in English, such as when the Doctor had failed to save Lake's grandparents from being trapped in the past by the Weeping Angels. Because of vortex manipulaters, Lake managed to live with them for the first five years of her life before being taken away by a time agent, but for people like her great grandparents, seeing Amy and Rory wasn't option. Lake couldn't see why people held the Doctor up on such a high pedestal, he failed to save Amy, Rory, River and plenty of others. Lake understood that it probably wasn't fair to be so annoyed at him over that, he did save some people too, but it **was** okay for her to be angry over him killing every Timelord apart from himself, the Master and her. She had always thought about the argument that would occur if they ever met but when she saw the TARDIS she got scared and ran. Well, she wouldn't be making that mistake again.


	4. Chapter 4

Within seconds of the Doctor walking into his box, the TARDIS had started travelling through time and space. It landed with it's familiar wssh _._ He took a deep breath to try to steady himself and refrained from thinking about all the times that he had disappointed his other children and his grandchildren. Letting out a shaky breath, he walked towards the door and hesitantly opened it. He hadn't taken one step outside when the barrel of a gun pointed at him.

"Mr. Smith, I highly suggest that you get out of my way." It was Lake.

"Lake-"

"Don't worry, I won't hurt him too much. I know how many people will try to kill me if I did; it would be almost double the amount that are trying to kill me now." The Doctor stepped forward but quickly realised his mistake as she ran through the gap that he had left and into the TARDIS. "I know you're in here. I just want to talk."

"Perhaps," the Doctor began, sounding calmer than he felt, "you should put down the gun." Lake simply stared at him for a few seconds and he began to worry that her iron-tight grip on the gun would not cease. However, she finally lowered the weapon to the floor. The Doctor knew that if she was anything like her mother than she would have at least another fifteen weapons in her immediate reach, but it was a start.

"Where is he?" She asked with an ice-cold glare.

The Doctor realised that lies and beating around the bush wouldn't help. "I lied to you," At her confused state he continued, "I am not the Doctor's companion; I am the Doctor." He waited for her to shout, to yell, to attack him but she didn't so much as blink.

"Will you answer my questions or do I need to pick my gun back up?"

The Doctor tried to swallow the lump in his throat. "I'll answer your questions. Will you answer mine?"

She considered the request for a few seconds before nodding. "Ok, but I'm going first," She took in a deep breath, "Why did you kill the other Timelords? They're your own species, your own flesh and blood."

"There was a war. A bloody, never ending war. A lot more species would have died if I hadn't done what I did." He was tempted to tell her that they were still alive, that Gallifrey was out there somewhere but he barely knew her and he didn't know if she could be trusted with that information.

"How come you were the one to make that decision?"

"Hey, it's my turn to ask you a question. Who did you grow up with?" There were so many questions buzzing around his mind but that one stood out the most.

"My grandparents 'til I was five, then I went from foster home to foster home until I was twelve and stayed with Captain Jack Harkness until I was fourteen. After that I started running and didn't stop." The Doctors chest tightened, he had hoped that she would have a normal, happy life; not a life where she was on the run since she was fourteen.

"I-I'm sorry," This seemed to startle a reaction out of her. "I should have taken care of you."

"I'm not disagreeing with you on that one." Lake seemed to be having a sort of internal argument before making a decision, "Why didn't you, I'm your daughter, why didn't you want me?"

"I thought you would be safer without me. I didn't realise you would end up running to the danger."

Lake let out a humourless laugh. "I've been attacked and kidnapped by your enemies since before I can remember." The Doctor hung his head in shame; it was the only thing he could think of doing. "Oh well, I didn't need you to protect me, I learnt how to protect myself."

"Are you happy? I realise that I ruined your childhood, but are you happy now?"

The younger Timelord was once again taken back by his question. "Yes." She answered, trying her best not to sound uncertain. "Why now? Why after all this time do you decide to tell me?"

"This version of you was the first one I have ever met. I haven't been your physics teacher yet. Actually, I found you by accident, the TARDIS brought me here." She seemed rather disappointed by his answer, he decided then and there that he hated seeing her disappointed and would try to keep her from feeling that way as much as possible. "I'm glad I did meet you though. I do have one more question: all of time and space can be accessed through those doors; do you want to see it?"

"I hate you and nothing you can show me can make me forgive you!" She went to storm out of the TARDIS and away from her father but something at the back of her mind told her to stop. It told her to think about all of her grandparents stories of new planets and old adventures. It longed to feel a connection to her mother, to see the same stars and meet the same people that she did. "But... maybe... I mean I..." The Doctor's usually sullen face started grinning as he closed the doors and started fiddling with controls.

"All of time and space Lake, where first?"


End file.
